CMLL Super Viernes (August 31, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes August 27, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes September 7, 2012 }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) August 31, 2012 Super Viernes show featured eight matches wrestling matches in total including the finals of the 2012 Campeon Universal Del CMLL as well as a one night, four team trios match called a Cuadrangular de Tercias tournament. The tournament itself contained 3 matches and an additional seeding Battle royal match, used to determine the match-ups in the tournament. A representative of each team competed in the match to determine the order of elimination – the teams that the first two wrestlers eliminated represented would have to face off and the two wrestlers remaining in the ring would compete in the second tournament match. The show featured three additional matches on the undercard. Event The first match of the evening saw the ''rudo'' (someone who plays the "bad guy") team of Apocalipsis and Inquisidor defeated the ''tecnico'' (someone who plays the "good guy") team of Bengala and Leono two falls to one. The second match of the night featured CMLL's Mini-Estrella division as then CMLL World Mini-Estrella Champion Pequeño Olímpico teamed up with fellow RudosDemus 3:16 and Pequeño Nitro to take on Astral, Pequeño Halcon and Último Dragóncito. The two teams each took a fall, forcing them to go to the third and deciding fall of the match, during which both Último Dragóncito and Astral were hurt after taking a move from Demus 3:16 and Pequeño Halcon had to work the closing moments of the match alone, losing in quick fashin. After the match the seemingly hurt Mini Luchadors had to be taken from the ring on stretchers. In the third fall the outcome of the match itself, the team of Guerrero Maya, Jr., Rey Cometa and Stuka, Jr. defeated Misterioso, Jr., Niebla Roja and Puma King, was less important than the actions after the match. Both Rey Cometa and Puma King spoke at length about their problems with each other, finally agreeing to a ""Mask vs. mask" between the two for the CMLL 79th Anniversary Show. Once the match was accepted by both parties Rey Cometa jumped his hated rival and de-masked him to demonstrate what would happen in the just agreed on "mask vs. mask" match. Cuadrangular de Tercias Tournament Next on the show was a Cuadrangular de Tercias ("Four Trio Teams") tournament that involved four trios team, with no specific prize announced for the winners. The teams were: CMLL World Trios Championship holders El Bufete del Amor ("The Law of Love") Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush, La Peste Negra ("The Black Plague" El Felino & Negro Casas) teaming up with former Peste Negra member Rey Bucanero, Los Guerreros del Infierno ("The Infernal Warriors" Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Último Guerrero) teaming up with former Guerrero Rey Escorpión and finally Los Invasores (Mr. Águila and Olímpico) teaming up with Black Warrior. First Felino, Maximo, Rey Escorpión and Olímpico represented their teams in a seeding Battle royal, a method they commonly use to determine the match ups and order of first round matches in most of their tournaments. El Felino and Rey Escorpión defeated Maximo and Olímpico which meant that Maximo's and Olímpico's teams would have to face off in the first match while El Felino's and Rey Escorpión's teams would compete in the second match of the tournament. The first actual tournament match saw Corleone, Maximo and Rush defeated Los Invasores and Black Warrior to advance to the finals of the mini tournament. Los Guerreros del Infierno leader Último Guerrero had a hard time getting along with Rey Escorpión, playing off long time tension between the two, stemming back several months when Rey Escorpión was kicked out of the Los Guerreros del Infierno group. Despite not displaying any level of team work Guerrero, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Rey Escorpión won their match and also moved to the finals. In the final match El Bufete del Amor was unable to take advantage of the internal strife of the opposite team, even when Rey Escorpión prevented his own partner from scoring the winning pinfall. Dragón Rojo, Jr. took advantage of the confusion Guerrero and Rey Escorpión caused, which allowed him to pin Marco Corleone. Following the match Rey Escorpión and Dragón Rojo, Jr. celebrated the victory together and challenged the Trios champions to put their title on the line against them, while Guerrero just left the arena without saying a single word. Main Event The main event of the show was the final match of the 2012 Campeon Universal Del CMLL following qualifying rounds on the two previous Super Viernes shows. El Terrible was accompanied by fellow La Fuerza TRT member Rey Bucanero while Hiroshi Tanahashi had CMLL's resident Rudo Japanese wrestler Okumura in his corner for this match. The IWGP World Heavyweight Champion and the CMLL World Heavyweight Champion faced off in a best of three falls match, the only match of the tournament contested under those rules. Despite being a rudo, the Mexican crowd was behind him as he worked with the Japanese Tanahashi, cheering with El Terrible tied the match up, one fall a piece and then defeated NJPW's top guy to become the 2012 Universal Champion. Following the decision El Terrible's rival Rush came to the ring and wanted to attack El Terrible but CMLL officials prevented this from happening. Once Rush was removed from the arena El Terrible was allowed to celebrate his victory and to show off the championship belt that came with the tournament victory. Results ; ; *Apocalipsis and Inquisidor defeated Bengala and Leono in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Demus 3:16, Pequeño Nitro and Pequeño Olímpico defeated Astral, Pequeño Halcon and Último Dragóncito 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Guerrero Maya, Jr., Rey Cometa and Stuka, Jr. defeated Misterioso, Jr., Niebla Roja and Puma King 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *El Felino and Rey Escorpión defeated Maximo and Olímpico in a Battle Royal *El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush) defeated Black Warrior and Los Invasores (Mr. Águila and Olímpico) in a Cuadrangular de Tercias Tournament Semi Final Trios Match *Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero) defeated La Peste Negra (El Felino & Negro Casas) and Rey Bucanero in a Cuadrangular de Tercias Tournament Semi Final Trios Match *Los Guerreros del Infierno (Dragón Rojo, Jr., Rey Escorpión and Último Guerrero) defeated El Bufete del Amor (Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush) in a Cuadrangular de Tercias Tournament Finals Trios Match *El Terrible defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi 2-1 in a Campeon Universal Del CMLL 2012 Tournament Final Two Out Of Three Falls Match External links * Results Category:2012 events